


Secrets I: Secret Loves

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Series: Secrets, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Why is Ray being so secretive?  Originally posted 1/25/97.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and don't intend  
> infringement of copyright. This story may not be reproduced without  
> permission of the author. Thank you kindly!
> 
>  
> 
> This story takes place right after "YOU MUST REMEMBER". Please, no  
> otters. I bruise easily!
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated R for m/f sex and some violence. Also a hint of m/m.**
> 
>  
> 
> (c) January 23, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets an exotic woman in a bar.

Ray sighed. His love life was really, truly the pits. Suzanne was gone and who knew when she'd be back, if ever, and there were no other possibilities on the horizon. 

That was why he was in this bar, even though he rarely drank. A drunk for a father had taught him that it was a lousy way to live, and in the back of his mind he always feared that he would be particularly susceptible to alcoholism, given the genes he carried. He ordered one beer and decided to leave after he was finished with it. 

The bar was nondescript, a smoky, noisy place where people came to forget it all, he supposed. He smiled slightly as he suddenly thought of Benny. He'd just dropped the Mountie off at his apartment, and his friend would probably settle down and read a good book after a simple, nourishing meal. He would never fit into a place like this, and Ray was glad. He liked Benny's innocence, and Big Red would probably lose it fast in a joint like this. 

He nursed his beer for about ten minutes, then slowly drank it down. He had just scraped his chair back when he heard a soft, sultry, "Hello." 

He turned, half-expecting to see a lady-of-the-evening looking for some action, but his green eyes widened. 

"Uh, hello," he managed to get out. Nearly stumbling as he was half- standing, half-sitting, he quickly indicated the opposite chair. "Have a seat." 

She slid into the proffered chair and smiled at him. A Goddess! That's what she was, he thought in a daze. She was slender but with all the right curves. Dark, curling brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her dark eyes were pools of mystery, just waiting for him to discover their secrets. She looked vaguely Italian, but probably the word 'exotic' would fit her better. He cleared his throat and wondered what to say. 

She held out her hand. "I'm Regina." 

He shook it. Soft but firm. "I'm Ray." He smiled. "Would you like a beer?" 

"That would be great." 

He signalled for two more beers and said, "Uh, Regina. You're a classy lady. What are, you, uh...?" 

"...doing in here?" She smiled again. "Just wanting to see what's out there. I'm glad I did." 

If he was prone to blushing like Benny, he would have done so right now. The waitress put their beers on the table and he took a sip. His throat was suddenly dry. 

They talked, hearing each other through the din, and made a date for tomorrow night. 

"Somewhere else?" Ray asked with a grin. 

"Yes," she smiled back. "Oh, and Ray, would you do me a favor?" 

*Anything!* "Sure, what?" 

"Don't tell anybody about me yet. I...like to keep a mystery going for awhile. Time enough to meet your friends later." 

Ray nodded. That would put off questions that he might not be ready to answer yet. He liked the idea of a 'secret love' for awhile, too. 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow night. 


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Regina spend a wild night together.

"Hi, Benny boy!" 

Benny was pleased to see how upbeat Ray was this morning, considering how down-in-the-dumps he had been last night. Dief woofed from the back seat of the Riv and Ray laughed, scratching behind the wolf's ears before he took off into traffic. 

"Hello, Ray. You're in a good mood this morning." 

"Yeah, I am, ain't I? Enjoy it while you can, Benny." 

He had almost said, "I met the most beautiful woman last night," but then remembered Regina's request for anonymity. He felt a little guilty about that, but he decided to play along with her for now. Besides, mention of a woman would get Benny all nervous and uncertain. Ray wasn't sure if his Mountie friend had ever even *been* with a woman. For all he knew, Benny was a virgin, the thought tingling through him like a wild thing. 

He glanced at his friend, who was watching the passerby on the sidewalks. His profile was perfect, as always, and remarkably innocent for a man who'd tracked criminals and fought the elements. Ray reached over and squeezed Benny's shoulder, the Mountie turning with an inquisitive smile. Ray simply smiled back and then turned his attention to driving. 

He dropped Benny and Dief off at the Consulate, then headed for the 

Precinct with a big grin on his face. 

Elaine noticed the grin right away. She smirked to herself. Ray never seemed to be 'without' for long. Suzanne Chapin had just left and now he was obviously already involved with someone else. Naughty little boy! 

Ray did his work with rapid-fire accuracy, thinking of his date that evening and just hoping that nothing would come up to delay him. He was out the door promptly at 4:30 and picking Benny and Dief up by 4:45. 

"How was your day, Benny?" 

"Fine, Ray. Inspector Moffat was out, so I pretty much caught up on my work." 

"Good." 

"And how was your day, Ray?" 

Ray smiled at Benny's sense of politeness. *Of course* he had to ask after Ray, since the subject had been broached by the cop first. 

"Just peachy, Benny." 

"That's good, Ray." Benny's voice was sincere. "Would you care to dine with me tonight? I plan on cooking some free-range chicken I picked up at the supermarket yesterday. Mrs. Gamez taught me a new recipe." 

"Uh, sorry, Benny, but I have plans." 

"Oh." 

Ray felt like hell for disappointing Benny, but it couldn't be helped. "Listen, can I take a raincheck 'til tomorrow night?" 

Benny smiled happily. "Yes, Ray." 

"Then it's a date." 

"Yes." 

Ray dropped Benny and Dief off, glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing the Mountie watch him drive away. It was good to have a friend like Benny. He always made Ray feel special. 

He would make it up to Benny tomorrow night. It would be just the two, okay, *three* of them. They'd laugh and talk and eat Benny's good homecooking. 

But tonight, it was Regina's night. 

* * * * * *

She was waiting for him at the restaurant, one that she had picked out. Keeping her air of mystery, she refused to tell him where she lived. Ray couldn't keep his eyes off her. Dressed in a black cocktail dress and high heels, she was beautiful. 

The restaurant was upscale French, not a place that Ray ordinarily found comfortable (he would have preferred Italian, Chinese, or a good steakhouse), but it fit her so perfectly that he was willing to take a chance. After all, wasn't their whole brief relationship a chance? 

"Hello, Ray." Her voice was silken honey, and he felt his body stir. 

"Hello, Regina." 

As he sat down at the table she said, "The food is excellent, or so I've heard." 

Ray nodded and opened the menu, appalled at the prices but not letting it show. There was another problem. 

"Ah, Regina." 

"Yes?" 

"This menu is in French." 

"Yes." 

"I don't read French." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, let me read it for you." 

And she did, with a wonderful, silky voice that flowed like honey. He could feel himself growing more and more enchanted by her. 

The dinner passed in a dream. He barely remembered the conversation as he feasted on her beauty, luminous in the candlelight. Her dark eyes drew him in, her fingers languid as they curled around the stem of her champagne glass. 

He was falling in love. 

* * * * * *

It had never happened quite so fast before. He had dreamed of falling into bed on a first date, but the women he had gone out with were firm in that they did not just tumble into the sack on such short notice. Yet Regina was no tramp. She was a lady in every sense of the word, and when she suggested that they borrow a friend's hotel room for a rendezvous, he had agreed. 

They went up the back stairs of the hotel, Regina explaining that she did not want to answer awkward questions at the front desk. He understood perfectly, even though a little voice in the back of his head said that he was crazy. What of it? He deserved to be crazy in love. 

She turned and smiled at him, and he forgot everything. She slipped into his arms and kissed him hard, dizziness his response. She was already unbuttoning his shirt and pressing hard against him with her knee. Holy Mother! 

He encircled her with his arms and kissed her back, his tongue tasting the satiny texture of her inner mouth, luxiurating in the sensations. He could feel her breasts pressed against him and his hands lazily stroked her back. She suddenly broke away from the clinch and smiled seductively at him, leading him to the bed as she began to shed her clothes. She stretched out on the bed and held out her arms, clad in only her black silk negligee. He quickly climbed on top of the bed and covered her with his half-clothed body, moans erupting from the both of them as he thrust his tongue in her again. 

He rubbed against her and she yanked his pants down, running her hand over the bulge in his boxer shorts, a low, guttural growl his response. She yanked the shorts down. 

He reciprocated and nearly tore off her panties, pressing into her warmth as he began to thrust. She moaned and flung her head back, eyes 

closed. He devoured her throat, his gold cross tickling her skin. He could feel himself coming and let out a soft moan. She smiled as his seed poured into her, and he felt limp as he lay panting on top of her. She caressed his face and kissed him lightly. 

"Wow," he managed to say, and she laughed. Her dark eyes sparkled with a sauciness that excited him. 

"And the evening's only begun," she purred. 


	3. A Perfect Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny enjoys his evening with Ray.

Ray leaned back and patted his stomach. "Oh, that was *good*, Benny." 

"I'm glad you liked it, Ray." 

Ray took a sip of the chilled fruit juice that had accompanied the meal. With Benny, one did not get champagne as he had drunk last night. Thoughts of Regina skittered through his mind but he brushed them away. Tonight was for Benny. 

And Dief. The wolf looked up at him soulful eyes and he laughed, taking a scrap of chicken from his plate and giving it to Dief, who chomped it down immediately. Ray rubbed the furry head and Dief rested it on his thigh. 

Benny smiled. Such a domestic scene! He was glad that he had used candles tonight. The glow was very pretty indeed. 

"Mrs. Gamez has some good recipes," Ray commented, and Benny nodded. 

"Yes, she is an excellent cook." 

"So are you." 

Pleased at the compliment, Benny smiled at a secret and then began clearing away the dishes. Ray affably helped him, their repartee easy and familiar as they teased and talked while cleaning up. It gave Benny a wonderfully warm feeling inside. 

After everything was put away, they sat on the couch, Benny having acquired this necessary piece of furniture ('necessary' according to Ray) at a yard sale. It was in good condition and surprisingly comfortable. 

They talked about work, then about things a bit more personal, and wound up on the topic of childhood adventures. Ray carefully refrained from any unpleasant tales about his father and his methods of childhood discipline, and Benny did not elaborate on the loneliness of a childhood spent with loving yet strict grandparents and very few children to play with. They chose happy tales, laughing and smiling at each other's silliness, and both hated to see the evening end, but they had to go to work early tomorrow. 

"Great evening, Benny." Ray gave his friend a quick hug. "Thank Mrs. Gamez for the recipe tonight, will you?" 

"Sure, Ray. Oh, your cross is tangled up. Let me fix it." He gently untwisted the gold chain and rested his hand briefly on the cross, Ray's skin warm against his fingers. 

"Thanks, Benny. See you tomorrow." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Benny watched Ray go down the hall and then quietly closed the door, rubbing his fingers. His smile turned to a frown as he heard Dief growl. The wolf had grown restless after dinner, pacing about and looking out the window. He went over to the window now but saw nothing but Ray getting into the Riv and driving away. He stroked Dief's head. 

"It's okay, boy. Ray's all right. No one's out there." 

Dief seemed unconvinced but did not growl again. 

Benny sat on the couch, running his hand over the place where Ray had been sitting all evening. The old couch was easily indented and he smiled slightly. Ray's *curve* was there. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He continued stroking the cushion, then brought the fingers up to his lips and brushed against them. His fingers still tingled where he had touched Ray. 

It nearly broke his heart, this longing. He loved Ray but could never tell him. How could one tell a relentlessly heterosexual Italian Catholic cop that his best friend was in love with him? If he had entertained any hopes of Ray accepting such a relationship, they had been dashed with the Suzanne Chapin incident recently. Ray had not cared that she had run him down, or held a gun or him, or anything. He had loved her and wanted her, and Benny's heart had been badly hurt as he watched his friend pursue her. 

He was honest enough to admit that he was probably gay. The only time he had ever loved someone *had* been a woman, but she was lost to him now, and he had never felt any strong attraction for any other women. A flicker of interest at best for a few of them, but he tended to notice male beauty more. 

And when he had first laid eyes on Ray Vecchio, he had known. 

He remembered that day vividly. Ray had looked so enticing in that pearl-gray Armani suit as he tried to talk the man in the holding cell into an illegal deal. He had been smiling and touching the man's shoulder when Benny had walked into the holding area and asked for 'Detective Armani', smiling as he recalled Ray's reaction. First a call for help, then a spectacular chewing-out of the naive Mountie. Benny had been secretly thrilled at the severe scolding, excited by the other man's fire and the way 

his golden-green eyes sparked and flared at him. He had felt rather weak- limbed after the tirade, then had gotten in some good shots of his own as Ray had put his foot in his mouth about Benny's father. To his credit, the beautiful Italian had not realized that the victim in the dead Mountie case had been Benny's father. When Benny had told him, he had looked mortified. Benny had left, hoping against hope that he would see the American cop again. 

He had, and the rest was history. 

Benny listened to the sounds of the city around him. Ray's sounds. He knew these sounds of traffic and trains and planes as Benny knew the sounds of snowfall and avalanches and the wild geese flying. 

He had looked so beautiful in candlelight tonight. Glowing and soft and lovely. 

Was Ray safely in bed by now? Surrounded by family as he slept? Benny ached to be with him, but knew that it was just a dream. He sighed and got up, undressing and going to bed, dreaming of his beautiful Italian. 


	4. A Gift Of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's passionate affair with Regina heats up.

Ray whistled as he went through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Elaine knew that he *had* to be in love if he didn't complain about paperwork. 

"So, who is she?" she asked casually as she walked by his desk. 

"Huh?" 

"Your girl, dummy. Who is she?" 

"Who says I've got a girl?" 

"Oh, c'mon, Vecchio, I know the signs by now. The only other time you're that happy is when you're with the Mountie, so it's gotta be love." 

"You think you're a police detective or something?" 

"Or something." 

Ray just laughed and returned to work. Elaine walked back to her desk. She'd bide her time and eventually, she'd know all. 

Ray smiled to himself. It was just *killing* Elaine not to know who his secret love was. He was going to meet Regina again tonight. 

His thoughts drifted back to last night with Benny. It had been a wonderfully pleasant evening, and its warm glow was still with him. He absently touched his cross, a faint tingle running along his skin. He frowned, then shrugged and went back to work. 

* * * * * *

In the next two weeks Ray saw Regina nearly every night. They always made mad, passionate love in that hotel room, and Ray never thought to inquire more about the generous friend who had lent it to them. 

They met briefly during the day on weekends, even going to the Lincoln Park Zoo to watch the polar bears float in icy waters, Ray pleasantly reminded of Benny. 

The nights he didn't see Regina were spent with Benny. There was a basketball game one night and a hockey game the next, and Ray was happy both times, hardly thinking of Regina. Benny was always there, solid and dependable and sweet. 

He was a happy man. 

* * * * * *

Ray shivered as Regina idly stroked his chest. She loved to play with his hair there, usually ending by plunging her mouth around a nipple. 

"Uh, Gina." 

"Yes, Ray?" She began curling her fingers around his hair. 

"I have a surprise." He reached down under the bed and brought up a small white box with a red bow. "For you, my love." 

Delight shone on her features. "Oh, Ray!" 

"Go on, open it." 

She removed the lid and lifted out a gold chain, a gold heart dangling. "It's lovely." 

"It has your name on it." 

She saw the engraved letters and smiled. "You're so thoughtful, *cherie*." 

He took the necklace and draped it around her throat. "I know you like to play with my cross, so I thought I'd get you something *I* could play with." 

She laughed and kissed him. "Oh, *mon cherie*." 

For a brief second, Ray felt like Gomez Addams when Morticia spoke French. "I'm...glad you like it." 

"I love it. And I love you." 

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her. 

* * * * * *

In the afterglow of their wild lovemaking, Ray rested his head on his elbow and gently ran his fingers along Regina's breast. "Tell me, Gina," he breathed, "where do you come from?" 

"Ah, now," she laughed. "You know the rules." She arched her back, offering him more. "I've traveled all over the world." 

"Your beauty reflects that." 

"Does it now?" Her tone was amused. 

"Yes, I'm getting quite international. I told you about my best friend Benny. He's Canadian and he has a different outlook from us ugly Americans." 

"Oh, my dear," she purred, running a red fingernail along his cheek. "You're anything but ugly." 

He blushed, still unconvinced about his attractiveness. She smiled and ran her tongue along his lips. 

"No more talking about Canadian best friends. I'd rather make love." 

Ray couldn't argue with that. 


	5. "As American As..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray enjoys relaxing with Benny.

Benny walked into the squadroom of the 27th Precinct, eyes on Ray as 

he crossed the room, Dief close by his side, white tail wagging. 

"Hello, Ray." 

"Hey, Benny!" Ray's face lit up. "It's already lunchtime?" 

"Yes. 

"Whoa, the morning flew. Okay, let's go." 

They chose their usual diner today, and Ray seemed wonderfully animated. Benny observed his glow and his heart sank. Could Ray be in love? There were certain times when he had turned down Benny's invitations the last few weeks and sidestepped the question of why. But perhaps that meant nothing. Benny didn't consider himself the most interesting company in the world, and Ray certainly had a right to refuse to spend an evening with him. Yet... 

"You okay, Benny?" 

"What?" Benny blinked as he looked up. 

"You looked kind of sad." 

*I am.* 

"Oh, I guess I was just drifting off. Sorry, Ray." 

"No need to be sorry. We all do it. Hey, you got any of that free- range chicken in your fridge?" 

"Well, that was awhile ago. It's gone now." 

"Oh, I figured that. I just thought you might have gotten some more." 

It suddenly dawned on Benny what this conversation was about. "Ray, would you like to come to dinner tonight? I can buy the chicken after work." 

"I don't want to put you out." 

"Oh, no. I'm going to put *you* out. I'd like your to chauffeur me to the market." 

Ray grinned. "Okay." 

Benny and Dief went outside to wait for Ray, who remembered that he had to make a quick photocopy. As they left the building, Dief began to growl. 

"What is it, Dief?" Benny stroked the wolf's fur. He looked around but saw no threats. "It's okay, boy. No one's here." 

The few Americans who passed by seemed innocent enough, or as innocent as Americans could be, Benny thought with a smile. He sensed nothing amiss, but resolved to stay alert. Dief did not growl lightly. 

Ray joined them and at the diner, he and Benny teased and laughed through lunch. It was now Benny's turn to glow as he had been gifted with Ray offering time to him. He was determined to make the best dinner ever. 

After work Ray picked him and Dief up outside the Consulate and they headed for the supermarket. Benny carefully made the evening's purchases, Ray insisting he *not* sniff anything this time, and they went to Benny's apartment. 

Ray helped with the cooking and drank the fruit juice that he had picked out. If he couldn't have a decent glass of wine, he was determined to choose something drinkable. Benny had more than once said that he wouldn't mind if Ray had some wine, but Ray felt strange drinking alone. Unpleasant memories of his father always turned him away from that suggestion, and he made do with fruit juices and ginger ales and anything else that fertile Canadian mind could come up with. 

Ray watched Benny as he went about the cooking preparations. The Mountie had changed from his red serge to jeans and a soft flannel shirt, his favorite style of non-uniformed dressing. Ray liked the casual look. He himself was wearing light gray slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, and felt comfortable. 

Regina gave him fiery passion and he soared to untold heights, but he always felt a trifle exhausted after an evening with her. He always felt on demand to perform, and with Benny, the dynamics were different. Here he could just be himself and relax. 

Sipping the fruit juice, he watched Benny move. Graceful and confident, as always, and he was sweetness and light itself... 

Ray shook his head. *What* was he thinking? You didn't have thoughts like *that* about your best friend...did you? 

He looked up and saw Benny smiling at him, and his heart nearly stopped. A slight frown marred the perfect features. "Are you all right, Ray?" 

"Oh, yeah, just fine, Benny. Uh, when's dinner ready?" 

"Soon." His manner suddenly became shy. "I baked an apple pie yesterday. I, uh, wanted to try out a new variety and one thing led to another..." 

Ray laughed. "I'll bet! Okay, Benny, after dinner, we'll try that pie." 

Dinner was superb. Benny knew how to cook the chicken perfectly, and the rice and vegetables were done the same. Ray liked the subtle hints of spices that his friend used, and even the fruit juice didn't dull the meal as he enjoyed his gentle company. 

"C'mon, Benny. I want to try that pie of yours. Imagine Canadian baking something so *American*!" 

"Not all Canadians dislike Americans, Ray." 

"Thank goodness for big favors then." 

Benny brought out the pie and set it on the table with good china plates. Ray raised an eyebrow. "You have good china? What happened to the mess kit?" 

"We don't done on a mess kit, Ray." 

"Oh, yeah? Whaddaya call tin plates?" 

"Practical?" 

Ray rolled his eyes. "I see that I'll have to give you a lesson in gracious living, Benny." He felt a flutter in his stomach at the Mountie's 

attentive look. Benny seemed primed for such a lesson. "Uh, let's sample this American dish." Ray took a bite, then said, "Oh, Benny!" 

"Yes, Ray?" Benny leaned forward, anxious for a verdict. 

"This is *delicious*!" 

Relieved, Benny sat back and beamed, lighting his pale face. 

"You should give Ma the recipe. She likes to try new things." 

"I'm sure your mother makes excellent apple pie." 

"Oh, she does, but I'm just saying, this is different. She'd appreciate trying something new, even if it's only a little different." 

"Mmm." 

Ray suddenly realized that Benny's blue eyes were looking at him speculatively, and he hurriedly said, "Well, let's take our coffee in the living room, shall we?" 

Benny grinned at the grand wording for his tiny apartment. "Yes, let's." 

They settled on the couch and Dief rested at Benny's feet, swishing his tail as he yawned. 

A very domestic picture, Ray thought, and he couldn't envisage Regina in the situation. She was made for elegance and fine dining, or a mansion on the hill. 

*But, damnnit, so is Benny. I mean, he fits in either place. This humble abode, to give it a fancy name, and the elegant places, too.* 

And he certainly fit in at home, overwhelmed as he could be. Ray drank his coffee and considered himself lucky to have such a friend. 

They talked of inconsequential things, but it didn't matter what the topic was. They simply enjoyed each other's company and relaxed in the afterglow of a fine meal and good coffee. Ray liked the simplicity of the evening and admired the red flannel shirt that Benny was wearing. 

*Whoa. Where did *that* come from?* 

He hastily took another sip of coffee, Benny's blue eyes questioningly focused on him. He smiled and joked, "Needed a caffeine jolt there, Benny. Uh, you know, it's getting late. Think I'd better hit the road." He had a date with Regina tomorrow night and he knew what *that* meant. He had to get his rest tonight! 

"Oh, all right, Ray. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Check. Thanks for the dinner, Benny. It was great. We gotta do this again sometime soon." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray shrugged into his coat and said his goodbyes, nearly tripping over Dief on his way out. His heart was pounding as he headed down the rickety stairs at a fast clip, nearly taking a header when his shoe caught on a loose board. He slid into the Riv and drove off, uncertain as to his haste but shrugging it off to weariness. He suddenly was bone-tired and decided to get home for a good night's sleep. 


	6. Secrets' End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets Regina at a hotel for a fateful encounter.

Ray went into the hotel via the back way, as usual. The only difference was that Regina was not with him. She had asked to meet here during the day. 

He had readily acceded to that request, since he had the afternoon off. He had originally planned to drop by the Consulate and spend the time in Benny's office, but her call had changed that. He had breezily signed out, Elaine giving him a cocked eyebrow, and had told no one where he was going, of course. 

He had been thinking on the way over, collar up and shoulders hunched against the March wind. He wondered where this relationship was going. It was wonderful having a mystery woman in his life, but he didn't envision taking him home to Ma and the rest of the family. It had been easy to do that with Benny, but Regina was a different story. Somehow he couldn't see her settling down to a life of domestic bliss, chatting with her female Italian in-laws and having bambinos. 

Yet he loved her. 

He padded softly down the carpeted hall, shrugging as he went. He should enjoy what he had now, because who knew how long it would last? A woman like his Gina interested in him had been shock enough. To keep her interested this long was a miracle. 

He knocked on the door of their room. 

He was met by a vision, as usual. All his doubts melted away in the glow of her loveliness. He felt himself falling under her spell as he always did, lost in those dark liquid eyes. She smiled and kissed him, drawing him into the room. 

"Here." She presented him with a glass of champagne. He saw the room service meal laid out on the small table. He drank down the bubbly and felt as vivacious as the drink. She laughed and twirled her black skirt, luring him to the table. 

The meal was superb. Different from what Benny had served him recently, and if truth be known, he preferred the simpler style of cooking, but it was still excellent. Regina laughed and sparkled and touched his hand, sending shivers through his body as she always did. He made no protest as she led him over to the bed. 

They nearly ripped the clothes off each other, and he cupped her breasts as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was already hard as he 

pressed down on her, and she moaned with pleasure. 

It was wild, it was hot, it was incredible. Definitely the best sex he'd ever had, and it went on for what seemed like wonderful, endless hours as he murmured his love. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Languorous in afterglow, he purred as she stroked his shoulder. He was so happy. Questions had flown right out the window for him, at least for now. She whispered sweet nothings, and he sank into them. 

A frown appeared faintly on his brow. Why had he just thought of Benny's soft voice, speaking so sweetly to him? Wondering at his mind, he rested into the pillows, breathing in her scent. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Regina kissed the man with whom she was entwined, her dark eyes aglow. She played with his cross, her own necklace cold against her skin. She reached under the pillow. 

He never saw the knife. She pulled it out and drew it across his throat with one swift motion, his eyes widening in shock. Then the light went out in the verdant pools, and she closed his eyes. 

She slid out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, washing the blood off the knife. Coming back out into the bedroom, she placed the knife in her purse and glanced over at the bed. 

It was truly a pity that she had had to kill him. She could have enjoyed another scenario, emotions running high, but then there would have been memories of jealousies and recriminations. This way the feelings would be pure. 

She dressed in her black skirt and turtleneck sweater, then went over to the bed. She lifted the gold cross from around his neck, the bright metal stained with blood. The pillow was striped with scarlet, and she admired the elegant sprawl of his body. She placed the cross on the pillow next to him and took her own necklace off and placed it around the elegant neck, then pulled the sheet up to his waist. She took a note out of her purse and pinned it to the sheet, close to his waist. She picked up the telephone and dialed. 

"Yes, is Constable Benton Fraser there? No, don't bother to get him. Just tell him that I'm calling for Detective Ray Vecchio. Detective Vecchio wants the Constable to meet him at the Hotel Royale, Room 416. It's urgent." 

She hung up the phone before Jasmine could ask any further questions and briefly laid a hand on Ray's head. He had been a pleasurable lover, but such was life. Or death, in this case. 

She put on her long, black coat and picked up her purse, heading for the door. The note had been a simple one to write, actually. She hadn't bothered to date it. The one it was meant for would not need it to remember the day. 

*Dear Ben,  
I know what this man means to you. Live in hell as I have done for the past ten years.  
Love, 

Victoria* 

She glanced back at the bed. He looked as if he was only sleeping. She quietly closed the door on her way out. 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay, *please*, no otters, as I said at the beginning of this. One thing, now that you're over the shock (or was it obvious from a mile away?): would any of you like an alternate ending written for this story? I have a great confrontation scene already swirling around in this head of mine. Let me know and I'll be happy to write it. 
> 
> *Gilda Lily* 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *


End file.
